The Truth Is Never Left You
by St. Berry Lovers
Summary: Rachel na Carmel High por uma semana
1. The Truth Is I Never Left You

**Título:** The truth is I never left you...  
**Autor:** Pauline Felinto  
**Categoria:** AU, Challenge, POV,  
**Advertências:** Pode conter spoilers, com informações até da 2ª temporada.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** Indefinido.  
**Completa: **[ ] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo: **Rachel na Carmel High por uma semana.

**Opções de Advertências:** Vários spoilers.

_**Capítulo 1 – The Truth Is I Never Left You**_

Rachel saiu andando apressadamente do colégio McKinley. Estava com raiva, magoada... Não consegui acreditar que mais uma vez seus colegas do New Directions e até seu próprio namorado não a apoiavam, nem tampouco reconheciam o quanto ela trabalhava pelo grupo.  
Parou em frente ao Carmel High, respirou fundo. Aquele lugar despertava nela tantas lembranças, dolorosas lembranças. Mas tentou não se abalar. 

Entrou decidida no auditório do Vocal Adrenaline e foi a procura de sua mãe biológica, Shelby Corcoran, treinadora do coral. 

Rachel andava devagar, meio escondida até, e sorriu para si mesma ao se dar conta que entrar escondida naquele lugar já estava tornando-se tradição. Viu Shelby de longe sentada entre as primeiras fileiras e seu sorriso se dissipou. Shelby estava com um bebê no colo, a pequena Bethy, filha biológica de Quinn e Puck, seus companheiros do ND. Aninhada no colo da mãe adotiva, a pequena menina sorria tranquilamente. Ao ver toda essa cena Rachel tentava não chorar, não exitar. Pensou em desistir do que vinha fazer ali, mas antes que pudesse ir embora, Shelby se virou e deu um sorriso surpreso ao vê-la. 

- Rachel, o que você está fazendo aqui? 

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, disse Rachel. 

Shelby com uma expressão confusa, perguntou no que Rachel precisava de sua ajuda.  
Então Rachel falou: 

- Eu quero cantar aqui, no Vocal Adrenaline... 

Shelby a encarou ainda mais confusa. E Rachel continuou... 

- As pessoas do Glee Club parecem ainda não reconhecer meu trabalho e talento, então resolvi deixá-los... 

- Okay, disse Shelby, nos já temos nossos vocalistas, mas é claro que você pode fazer uma audição. 

Rachel não esperava reação diferente, assim como ela, Shelby era muito exigente e meticulosa. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e em seguida perguntou: 

- Posso usar o palco para treinar um pouco? 

-Claro, eu vou te deixar a vontade.

Shelby, saiu andando com Bethy em seu colo, sorrindo e brincando com o bebê. Rachel olhava-as tentando não sentir tristeza... Rachel sentia falta de um carinho materno que nunca teve. Por mais que seus dois pais fossem ótimos, existiam coisas que só uma mãe poderia fazer...  
Subia no palco pensando se aquele pedido não teria sido um erro. Afinal de contas, valeria a pena ficar perto da mãe biológica? Valeria a pena cantar no mesmo palco onde Jesse St. James havia cantado? Respirava profundamente... Toda vez que lembrava de Jesse seu coração doía. Tudo era realmente mais intenso ali. 

Pegou o microfone e começou a cantar...

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done..._

[...]

Don't cry for me Argentina... Essa era a música que cantava quando estava nervosa. Aquela música sempre significou muito. Mas agora significava ainda mais. Lembrava Jesse, e todo aquele discurso inspirador sobre sonhos... "Ver você cantando Don't cry for me argentina não é um sonho, é uma inevitabilidade!" Aquela frase sempre a encorajava. Mas ela não podia pensar naquilo! Mecheu negativamente a cabeça enquanto cantava, como se quizesse afastar os pensamentos do garoto. Ela não podia pensar naquilo, nem naquele abraço protetor e reconfortante que ela não tinha mais...

_I had to let it happen, I had to change [...]  
__So I chose freedom..._

[...]

Ela tentava de todas as maneiras esquecer tudo. Mas era inútil! Desde que Jesse a Humilhou e foi embora de Ohio ela tentava reviver, recuperar-se e preencher o vazio deixado pelo garoto... Com músicas, estudos e com Finn Hudson! Mas o fato é que Finn nunca estaria a altura de Jesse! Nem em seu coração e muito menos no canto! Finn a divertia com seu jeito meio retardado, é verdade. Mas isso sumia com sua falta de apoio e grosserias. Pensava em tudo isso, todos os dias e seu último pensamento era sempre Jesse!

_All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance... [...]  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me...[...]  
There's nothing more  
I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do is look at me  
To know that every word is true..._

Terminou a música e começou a ouvir palmas atrás de si. Virou-se para ver quem era e assustada, sem acreditar no que via, susurrou:  
- Jesse?


	2. Street Map

_**Capítulo 2 – Street Map.**_

_One day it's gonna happen. I don't know when. I'll be on your street..._

Jesse caminha tranquilamente em direção ao auditório da Carmel High. Tinha voltado a dois dias de Los Angeles para um pequeno estágio supervisionado da faculdade. Para isso, nada melhor do que assistenciar o coral que ele participou durante 4 anos certo?  
Andava tranquilamente olhando as paredes conhecidas e rindo de suas lembranças. A medida que se aproximava do auditório ele escutava alguém cantando. Alguém não! Ela! Jesse parou de caminhar ao perceber que era a voz de Rachel Berry do outro lado da porta.  
Respirou fundo, estava nervoso. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde encontraria ela naquele cidade pequena, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo.  
Aproveitava a voz perfeita dela enquanto lembrava-se da primeira vez que ela tinha mencionado querer cantar aquela música. E suspirou ao perceber que dessa vez não poderia abraçar a garota como antes. E a música acabou...  
Num impulso, Jesse entrou no auditório e começou a aplaudir a performance de Rachel.

A garota assustada virou-se e ao ver Jesse, sussurrou assustada:  
- Jesse? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Ele aproximou-se dela dizendo:  
- Vou passar uns dias aqui. Coisas da Faculdade.  
-Ahh, entendo. Disse Rachel, tentando parecer indiferente.  
- Eu tenho que ir. Disse ela secamente.  
- Rachel, espere! Ele disse, enquanto segurava o braço dela.  
A garota olhou para a mão dele em seu braço e desvencilhou-se dele.  
- O que é Jesse? Falava enquanto o encarava seriamente.  
- Me... me desculpe. Me desculpe por todas as coisas ruins que fiz com você o ano passado. Eu só queria...

- Okay Jesse! Eu entendo. Você faz de tudo para vencer. Se sentiu ameaçado pelo Glee Club e só me usou para nos espionar. Entendo. Eu também sou assim. Também já fiz coisas das quais não me orgulho para não perder meu pequeno estrelato. Então apenas vamos esquecer o que houve entre nós. Tudo não passou de mentiras não é mesmo? Viva sua vida e me deixe em paz!

Disto isto. Rachel saiu apressadamente do auditório do Carmel High. Segurava-se para não chorar... Sua garganta apertava.

Por que? Perguntava para si mesma, porque aquilo tudo estava acontecendo de uma vez. Rever Jesse era como mecher em uma ferida cicatrizada. Era uma ferida adormecida. Mas que agora tinha acordado e parecia doer ainda mais.

Jesse ainda estava paralisado com tudo que tinha acontecido, e tão rapidamente.  
Porque ele não tinha sido capaz de explicar suas atitudes ruins a garota? Ele precisava que ela soubesse, e mais, que o perdoasse.

O fato é que ele sentia tanta falta de Rachel, que todos os dias bolava planos para voltar a Ohio, e agora que finalmente essa oportunidade tinha chegado, ele não soube aproveitar. Porque se tornava tão vulnerável quando estava perto dela? Ele era Jesse St. James, ora!

Pensando nisso, disse para si mesmo que ia reconquistar Rachel Berry. Era difícil, a reação dela tinha sido confusa, mas ele conseguiria.

Afinal, é de Jesse St. James que estamos falando.


	3. Come Home

_**Capítulo 3 – Come Home**_

Rachel não esperava por aquilo. Vê-lo tornava tudo mais difícil. Mas ela não podia voltar atrás. Olhava-se no espelho de seu quarto e treinava sua cara de forte, de estrela auto-suficiente. Ela não poderia mostrar fragilidade.  
Depois de beber litros e litros de água com o intuito de acabar com seu nervosismo, tentou dormir. Tentativa completamente em vão... E finalmente depois de uma noite cansada de tantos pensamentos ansiosos sobre a manhã seguinte, o dia amanheceu...  
Chegou ao Carmel High eufórica. Tentava mentir para si mesma ao dizer que era por causa da audição, ou de Shelby. Mas é claro que não, Jesse St. James havia voltado e ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para isso. Como estaria?  
Tentava conter os passos, mas rapidamente chegou ao auditório e seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam.  
No centro do palco, Jesse e Sunshine Corazón (a nanica na qual Rachel havia mandado para uma boca de fumo) cantavam empolgadissmos a lindíssima canção Come Home da banda One Republic.  
Rachel engolia em seco aquele "showzinho" e observava sunshine cheia de sorrisos para o lado de Jesse. Pensava no quanto essa garota atrapalhava sua vida. Primeiro no ND, agora com Jesse. Mas... Não! Suspirava Rachel, caindo em si. Sunshine não estava atrapalhando nada agora. Eu não tenho mais nada com o Jesse. Eu namoro o Finn Hudson! E finalmente Rachel começava a pensar em Finn... Ele ainda não tinha ido atrás dela, e só agora ela lembrava disso.  
Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por Shelby que gritava com Sunshine: "Isso não está bom! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? Não é preciso só cantar, vocês precisam sentir a música, interpretar o que estão cantando... Alguém quer mostrar isso?"  
- Eu posso! Rachel instantaneamente levantou a mão e não sabia qual vontade era maior, mostrar a Sunshine que ela era melhor cantora, ou sentir a mesma emoção de quando havia cantado com Jesse pela primeira vez.

Rachel subiu no palco e sentou do lado de Jesse, ele começou a tocar suavemente o piano... E mais uma vez ela percebeu que sentada ao lado dele, tudo parecia desaparecer.

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
__**Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missed**__  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in their own place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you..._

A intensidade da voz dele, o jeito como ele a olhava, a letra da música, tudo a fazia se emocionar, estava arrepiada, quase perdendo os sentidos...

_**Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
And the fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oooh..**_

Rachel olhava para frente, olhar para Jesse cantando daquela maneira, poderia terminar em estragos. Como aconteceu da primeira vez que cantaram juntos... E ela começou a cantar...

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see_

_**Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
And the fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oooh**_

Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela, ele já tinha cantado com outras meninas muito boas. Mas Rachel era totalmente diferente. Rachel esbanjava emoção, e cantar com ela era perfeito. Ele não conseguia conter a admiração... Nesse momento Ela olhou pra ele, tentava parecer indiferente, mas como? Se quando eles estavam cantando juntos o mundo parecia não ser o mesmo...

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
__**And that's why I need you here**___

So hear this now  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
And the fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home...

A música terminou e com ela aquele momento mágico também. Rachel saiu apressada. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas ela não conseguia encarar Jesse, não depois daquela declaração musical... Ela sabia que se cantasse com ele, seus olhos a trairiam...

Jesse saiu atrás da garota, havia prometido pra si mesmo que não desperdiçaria outra chance.

- Rachel espere!  
A garota andava apressada, quase correndo...  
- Racheeel... ele a alcançou e segurou em seus braços.  
-Você tem que me ouvir.  
-Jesse quantas vezes terei que dizer para que você me deixe em paz? Não precisamos disso ok? Estamos trabalhando juntos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja sua amiga ou confie em você. Esqueça que eu existo.  
Ela dizia isso ofegante, tentava ser o mais dura possível...  
-Rachel, você pode tentar me afastar, você pode dizer o que for, mas eu não vou sair daqui até você me ouvir entende? Sabe porque?  
Rachel baixou a cabeça,fugindo dos olhos dele...  
-Porque quando se ama alguém, você precisa tentar de todas as maneiras. Eu te amo Rachel, eu nunca deixei de te amar. Eu me aproximei de você com um intuito especifico, claro. Mas não é o que você pensa. Eu me aproximei de você para que você pudesse conhecer Shelby... Mas eu me apaixonei por você. E acredite, eu não queria...  
Mas como não se apaixonar por você?  
Rachel tentava controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, "não acredite, não acredite!" era o que sua mente desconfiada e traumatizada dizia. Ela só ficou olhando pra ele e calada. Não conseguia dizer nada...  
-Rachel diga alguma coisa, disse ele, quase suplicando.  
-Eu, eu entendo... eu preciso ir.

Jesse estava impaciente. Seria possível que depois de todo esse discurso, ela continuaria tentando o ignorar? Não consegiu se controlar e num rápido instante a tomou nos braços e a beijou, rapidamente, intensamente... Rachel tentou se esquivar, mas depois de tudo aquilo, e mesmo com as duvidas em sua mente, como sair de perto dele? Como resistir a ele? O beijava aproveitando cada parte dos seus lábios, como se aquilo fosse o mais perfeito sonho...

Rachel o empurrou devagar, depois com mais firmeza.  
- Jesse, não importa o que você diga, ou faça... nada mais será como antes. Eu amava você! Dizia isso tentando convencer a si mesma que não o amava mais. E eu disse que se você quebrasse meu coração, eu poderia morrer. Pois bem, eu morri. Morri pra você Jesse. Por favor, não tente mais nada...

Ao ouvir isso Jesse baixou seu rosto. Sua garganta travava de uma maneira especifica.  
Rachel saiu caminhando lentamente. Seu coração doía tanto. Mas tanto. Mas ela estava fazendo o certo. Nunca mais poderia confiar nele, e depois disso, ele desistiria.  
Foi quando ela ouviu.  
-Rachel?  
Ela virou-se...  
- Ainda não acabou. Eu nunca vou desistir. Eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso. Você é perfeita para mim.


End file.
